


Ground Rules

by CXWrites



Series: The Skater & Jock Adventures [5]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Friends With Benefits, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Straight Boys Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CXWrites/pseuds/CXWrites
Summary: After Ricky catches EJ in the shower after his water polo practice, they can't deny their physical attraction to each other any more. Maybe a few ground rules will help them both make sense of these new feelings they seem to be developing for each other... or maybe it will at least give them a reason to keep fooling around. (18+)
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & E.J. Caswell, Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Series: The Skater & Jock Adventures [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081184
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Ground Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, welcome back! Thanks for all the positive feedback on this series so far, I massively appreciate it! If you're enjoying this, please kudos/favourite/leave a comment, it really does help so much! Also check out my other stories, I'm keen to expand the fandoms/couples I write stories on, so any suggestions are always welcome!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this instalment of 'The Skater & Jock Adventures'!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: You must be 18+ to read this story. Set in AU where school years are different ages, so whilst Ricky/EJ are still Junior/Senior, their ages are 18/19. Marked 'underage' just to be safe, as the characters in the series are 16/17.

** GROUND RULES **

  
The day Ricky had dropped EJ home after they helped Miss Jenn after school, the boys realised they actually lived pretty close to each other and decided it would be a good idea for them to carpool, rather than both of them driving individually. Saving the planet and all that. They agreed it would also give them a chance to get to know each other a bit better, since they were obviously in the same group of friends at school but still didn't really know that much about each other because of the somewhat rough beginning to their friendship. Weird how fighting over a girl will do that.

They decided they'd take it in turns to drive, that way it was fair that they'd both be driving the same amount and agreed that neither would have to give the other any gas money or anything since their driving evened out.

  
Pretty shockingly for both boys, they actually really hit it off straight away. They discovered that they had surprisingly similar tastes in music, TV, even some sports! EJ somehow managed to get Ricky to agree to giving water polo a try someday, but secretly Ricky only agreed because he knew EJ was stubborn enough to not back down until he did. No way was he squeezing into those speedos anytime soon.

  
EJ was also enjoying giving Ricky a proper musical theatre education. Ricky was really glad he was so stupid as to actually audition for the show last term just to try and win Nini back, because if he hadn't he never would have discovered how much he loved theatre. 

  
They never discussed their steamy session in the car, or any of their 'activities' before that either, because they both silently agreed that nothing needed to be said about them. They both thought about it, a hell of a lot, but it was never brought up in conversation. After all, they were just starting to really get along and become proper friends, why fuck that up with pointless conversations about how they had enjoyed stroking and sucking and grinding on each other more than they thought they should have?

  
Yeah... everything was fine.

  
* * * * *

  
Around a week into their blossoming friendship, a Tuesday, it was Ricky's turn to drive. EJ had water polo practice after school, so Ricky used the time to get some of his homework done in the library while he waited.

  
At around 4:30, when practice was meant to finish, Ricky packed all his books back into his bag and headed out to wait by his car for the jock to emerge. He noticed as he walked out the doors that the parking lot was mostly empty, most of the team having already left, so when he realised that EJ wasn't out there yet he thought it wouldn't be long until he was.

  
But as Ricky waited by his car, the minutes ticked by. When he glanced down at his watch he realised it had already been 15 minutes and there was still no sign of EJ. Ricky shot him a text asking if he was on his way out, but after a few minutes with no response decided to head inside to try and find the jock.

  
The skater boy walked into the sports complex, normally not his territory, and followed the signs to find his way to the pool. Finding it empty, Ricky decided to venture into the mens locker room.

  
He noticed the changing area was also empty, but he could hear a shower running and walked slowly over towards the cutaway wall to see into the shower area.

  
And sure enough, there against the back wall, under a steaming stream of hot water, was the beautiful form of EJ's body. Ricky's eyes travelled all over the jock's strong shoulders, down his muscular back, his tight, firm ass and powerful legs. He couldn't believe how badly he wanted him to turn around. In all the times they'd hooked up, Ricky still hadn't actually even seen EJ without a shirt on, and now he was suddenly desperate to rectify that.

  
As EJ reached under his arm to scrub his shoulder, he twisted his torso and glanced behind him, eyes widening and reflexively curling his body slightly and covering himself when he saw Ricky standing there, letting out an exclamation of "Shit!"

  
This caused the boy to finally snap out of his moment of awe, realising he had been not only staring at EJ's body but, even worse, caught staring. "Oh shit, sorry dude!" Ricky said, covering his eyes and turning sideways so he was no longer looking at his showering friend. "I didn't mean to walk in on you like this, I was just wondering what was taking you so long."

  
EJ quickly turned off the shower and grabbed his towel off the hook next to him, wrapping it around his waist. "Oh crap, my bad, I guess I just started daydreaming in here and forgot about time." EJ replied as he finished securing his towel. "I'm decent now, by the way." He added, allowing Ricky to remove his hands from his eyes and glance back over at the other boy.

  
Ricky's breath hitched as he took in the sight of the topless jock. EJ was perfectly strong, muscular and trim without being stocky or bulky, with a solid pack of abs from his many hours in the swimming pool, a beautifully formed chest and strong, toned biceps. "I-It's fine." Ricky managed to say, his attention still solely on admiring the older boy's body.

  
EJ noticed the skater's staring, a small smirk coming to his lips, feeling proud that his body was being appreciated. That was always a nice feeling. "You okay, bro?" He asked after a second.

  
Ricky again forced himself to snap out of it, shaking himself a little and bringing his eyes back up to EJ's face... that handsome face... damn it, why was he feeling so attracted to him!? "Yeah, I'm good, I just..." The skater boy suddenly found himself overwhelmed with a feeling of confusion and anger at himself for not being able to just look at EJ in a towel like a normal guy. "It feels weird looking at you in a towel for some reason..."

  
"Yeah... I'm not gonna lie it also feels kind of weird having you look at me in a towel for some reason." EJ replied, both boys a little surprised by their honesty to each other.

  
"What's going on, EJ?" Ricky asked, walking over to a bench in the locker area and sitting down, before bringing his hands up to his face. "I see guys showering for gym class every day and now all of a sudden it's weird?"

  
"I know what you mean." EJ agreed, walking over and sitting on the bench next to Ricky, a small distance apart. "I've been feeling sorta strange about a lot of things since we... ya know..." He said, rubbing his hands gently on his towel-covered knees, both boys looking straight ahead rather than making eye contact.

  
"But... why? We've both said plenty of times, we're straight... I mean, just to check, like, you definitely don't-"

  
"No, no," EJ confirmed. "And you don't-"

  
"Definitely not." Ricky agreed. "I mean... at least, I don't wanna date you or anything. Or any guy for that matter."

  
"Yeah, exactly, me niether." EJ said. There was a short pause. "But... physically? I mean... everything we've... done... together, I... I, like," EJ let out a sigh and stopped himself from talking for a moment, knowing he was just rambling at this point. "I think it's kinda clear that we both have some kind of physical attraction to each other. At least, I do to you... do you agree?"

  
Ricky brought his hands up to his eyes again, letting out a sigh of his own. "Yeah, you're right. Like I said, I don't wanna date you, but... I can't deny that I find you hot... man, I can't believe I'm even saying this shit." He answered with a small chuckle at the end, which the older boy matched with one of his own.

  
"Yeah, me neither bro."

  
"So... what do we do? Like, I've honestly really enjoyed getting to know you more and become friends over the last few weeks and I really don't wanna fuck that up straight away like this." Ricky said after another short silence.

  
"Maybe... we don't have to." EJ answered.

  
"What?"

  
"Maybe we don't have to fuck it up." EJ replied. "What if we just set down some ground rules or something?"

  
"Okay... like what?" Ricky responded, curious.

  
"Like... whatever we do, we keep it physical. And if, and that's a big if, how we're feeling about it changes, we talk about that to stop it becoming weird and uncomfortable and awkward." EJ suggested.

  
"Yeah, and unless that's the case, we don't talk about it at all, unless we're suggesting... doing something." Ricky added, hoping EJ would catch onto his insinuation.

  
"And we don't ask any questions or make each other feel weird about it."

  
"And we're both completely clear that it's nothing more than two bros helping each other out every now and then when we're horny."

  
"And if one or both of us get into a relationship then we call it quits and don't try to persuade them into carrying on."

  
"Definitely!"

  
"Well that all sounds good to me." EJ said when they were finished listing their rules to each other.

  
"Yeah, me too." Ricky replied, feeling a weight of uncertainty lifted.

  
"So, we're doing this, and we're good?" EJ asked.

  
Ricky didn't speak his reply, instead just holding out his hand for EJ to shake, which the older boy did with a pretty big smile coming onto his face.

  
"So... wanna give our new arrangement a trial run?" Ricky asked with a smirk, indicating down to EJ's towel after another short pause.

  
"How could I say no?" EJ said with a huge smirk, Ricky getting a devious smile of his own at the jock's response.

  
Without saying a word more, Ricky put a hand on the older boy's still-wet abs, pushing him gently down so he was laying back on the wooden bench, before sliding off it himself and turning himself to be kneeling between the jock's legs, looking up to see him looking back down at him, that now-familiar lust entering the athlete's eyes.  
The curly-haired boy wasted no time reaching up to the top of the crisp, white towel, hooking his fingers beneath it and effortlessly pulling it away to flop onto the bench either side of his prize.

  
EJ's dick was already starting to respond to the excitement of the impending pleasure, starting to lightly chub up even before Ricky brought his soft hand up to gently take hold of it. Within the first few gentle, long strokes the member eagerly started to grow, and Ricky's smirk only grew more with the satisfaction of how easily he could turn on the older boy.

  
The younger boy got a cheeky glint in his eye as he leant in and gently blew on the end of EJ's growing rod, causing the older boy to groan a little and his dick to twitch at the cold sensation, also aiding in its growth, the member now approaching full hardness. "Tease," he groaned as he rested his head back for a moment, his abs flexing in his semi-laidback position, a huge turn on for the boy between his legs.

  
"It is called a **blow** job after all." Ricky sassed back with a smirk.

  
"Watch it, Bowen, no one likes a smart ass." EJ replied with a smirk of his own, looking back down to make eye contact with him.

  
"Oh really? So you wouldn't like it if I did this..." Ricky responded, before holding the full-mast dick in his hand upright and leaning in, licking a strip all the way up the back side of it from the base to the tip, drawing a long, horny moan from the senior. "Or this..." Ricky continued, before bringing his mouth completely around the tip and suckling lightly, turning EJ's moan into a gasp. "Or even this..." Ricky said, lightly pulling back the foreskin of the jock's uncut dick and flicking his tongue all around the ultra-senstive cockhead, getting the biggest moan yet out of the boy above him.

  
"Ricky, please..." EJ moaned hornily.

  
The skater just smirked back up at him before leaning back in, his hand still wrapped around the thick 7 inches and wrapping his mouth back around the flared red head. Ricky eagerly licked all around the tip before slowly starting to move his head down the jock's length, going only a couple of inches before coming back up and flicking his tongue around the head again.

  
EJ moaned again, bringing a hand down to weave into the junior's soft brown curls as the blowjob got underway, looking down and feeling his dick twitch in the younger boy's mouth at the sight of him starting to work away at it.

  
Ricky took a few more inches into his mouth, at this point getting about halfway down the thick jock meat, starting to bob up and down on it a little quicker, his eyes closed as he focused on making EJ feel as good as possible. He gradually worked inch after inch into his mouth, and after just a couple of minutes he had all 7 inches inside him, fighting hard to surpress his gag reflex as the thick cock pushed down into his throat. He swallowed around the dick, loving the loud, horny moans he was getting out of the older boy. He came up off the dick for a moment, catching his breath briefly, before diving right back in and deepthroating the entire length again, moaning a little himself at the pride and satisfaction of getting all of EJ inside his mouth, the vibrations sending even more pleasure through the jock's body.

  
EJ gripped his hand a little tighter in Ricky's curly hair as the boy worked, feeling his dick twitching and pulsing as he worked. You would never believe this was only his second time ever giving a blowjob, he was already sucking dick like a pro.

  
Ricky began bobbing eagerly up and down the length of EJ's cock, quickly learning when was best to breath through his nose and when to expect his gag reflex to hit, and when to fight against it and when to let himself gag lightly to increase EJ's pleasure.

  
Ricky felt his eyes water up a little as the dick hit the back of his throat and he couldn't help but gag, but it was worth it for the sexy moan he got from the jock, and he looked up at the boy above him proudly. EJ also glanced down to see the skater staring up at him, his cock down his throat. "Mmm, Ricky, this feels amazing," he said to reassure the boy, seeing his lips curl up slightly around his dick in appreciation, "are you doing okay?" Ricky nodded slightly without taking his mouth off EJ's cock, feeling even more turned on and determined to please the older boy because he was being so aware and conscious of his inexperience, clearly making sure he wasn't trying to push himself too far too soon.

  
Ricky returned his attention fully to EJ's cock with even more enthusiasm, quickly moving up and down all 7 thick inches, swallowing and licking around it constantly and getting an endless stream of appreciative moans from the jock. He was insanely turned on and straining inside his jeans, but he didn't even care, all that mattered to him at that moment was giving EJ the best blowjob he possibly could.

  
Ricky had been using one hand to hold the base of the thick dick and the other to gently rub and tease EJ's balls, but then brought this hand up and ran it all over the boy's beautiful, toned abs, feeling each individual muscle which made his own dick twitch inside his pants and his efforts on EJ's dick get even more intense.

  
The room was filled with the sounds of slurping, sucking, heavy breathing and horny moaning. EJ's hair had almost completely air-dryed by this point, and the jock ran a hand through it as the other remained tangled in the skater's hair, moving up and down with it as the head engulfed his ever-twitching cock.

  
"Ungh, Ricky, I'm gonna cum!" EJ finally moaned, the boy looking up again and making eye contact with him before moaning heavily around the dick in his mouth. This sent EJ flying over the edge, and he kept the eye contact with Ricky as much as he could as his load came flying out of his dick into Ricky's waiting throat, his eyes blinking tightly in pleasure and Ricky's welling up again slightly in a reflex to the hot cum hitting his throat. Despite this, Ricky was determined to stay right down at the base of EJ's cock and keep looking up at him as he eagerly accepted the load, swallowing quickly as it kept coming and coming.

  
Finally, the cum stopped flowing out of EJ's dick and Ricky gently moved back up it, licking lightly around the head to catch the last few dribbles of the load before finally bringing his mouth off the slowly softening cock and smiling up at the jock, whose own head was now laid back on the bench, his tight abs moving up and down as he breathed heavily, recovering from the intense orgasm.

  
After a minute EJ brought his head back up, looking down to see the boy in front of his glistening, worked dick, which made the spent member twitch once again. "So you still think this is a good idea?"

  
"Absolutely." The skater replied with a devilish smirk.


End file.
